Culture Shock
by trigirl48
Summary: The planet Chromus has naturally occurring dimensional rifts and native population of mechs. During battle one mech gets thrown through a rift and lands in world where the mechs are large and- turn into vehicles?


It was dark. Only the stars were out to illuminate the terrain, a steep-sloped rocky terrain. The mountain range spanned hundreds of miles and served as the border for three different lands. It was rather remote and crossing them rather dangerous. On foot were high vertical drops, uneven ground and loose rocks which threatened to tumble down with even the slightest breeze. In the air the tall, close peaks trapped the air causing high winds, dangerous eddies and deadly cross winds. Only the most skilled of guides and pilots would even have a remote chance of crossing the mountains alive.

It was fortunate then, that those living in one particularly nasty section of the range didn't have to actually cross it. They only had to survive climbing the treacherously steep slopes, praying to whatever they believed in that the rock above and below them decided not collapse, long enough to take shelter in the extensive cave system that lay beneath the rock. It was a vast network, snaking for miles beneath the mountains. Naturally made thousands of years ago the passages and caverns where now a temporary home to a number of mechs.

A majority were about seven feet tall but there were various sizes as well, no more than a foot or so in difference. Most were crimson and gold but other colors as well, blues, yellows, purples, black and more. The way they carried themselves and the fact that nearly everyone was armed, made it clear that they were part of an army. If anyone would happen to stumble across them, they'd wonder what an army was doing in such a remote and dangerous place.

It was dark inside the hidden base as well not just because it was night but to save on fuel for the generators as well. The terrain made it hard to ship in fuel and external sources of power would only mark their location for their enemies. It wasn't a problem for the mechs who lived inside however; since battles could strike day or night so once the main power was cut for the night; it was a simple matter of switching visual input to infrared.

Deep in the base, there was still one light on. One mech, twelve feet tall and elegantly built, was sitting at a desk reading over a last few things before retiring for the night. Reports mostly from earlier that day though one in particular caused him to scowl. Enemy activity was dangerously close to their base. It was a small party, four or five soldiers and- he smiled- their leader. Well perhaps this news wasn't so bad after all. He raised his hand to his temple and activated his communications unit, tuning it to one mech in particular.

The mech wasted no time in answering the summons. In only a few minutes there was a soft but distinct knock on the door. A grunt beckoned them to enter and the door swung open revealing a smoky grey femme. At about nine feet tall she was, if possible, stocky yet slender at the same time. She looked up wordlessly at the crimson and gold mech who called her here.

Blue optics looked down at her, studying the femme a few long moments as if trying to decide whether or not she should even be in his presence. "I'm sure you've heard by now," His voice had a slight rasp to it and an underlying tone of haughtiness. "that there's been a scouting party snooping around. Boriella's with them. Show her some… _hospitality_." The razor edge in his voice made it clear just what it was he wanted from the femme.

The femme crossed an arm over her chest and bowed. "Of course my lord, I shall make sure she's quite comfortable." If one wasn't mistaken, there was a bit of glee in her voice.

"Try not to have too much fun." The taller mech stated which caused the corners of her lip plates to twitch. Instead of replying however; she simply left.

* * *

It was near morning and the three mechs standing around the perimeter were edgy, bored and just a little tired. They had been rotating out with two more in a small tent behind them. Normally there would only be the one watchmech but their leader, Lady Boriella, had decided to join them after their last report stating it "sounded promising". She was currently resting in a tent of her own.

The sound of rocks falling caught one guards attention but they only glanced in that direction as rock falls were common and there was, by some miracle, native fauna running around. It wasn't until a rock hit the guard in the head that they moved to investigate. The mech rubbed their helm and cursed it had left a dent. The other two, alerted by the noise of their companion moved to follow. After a quick investigation of the immediate area however; they returned to their posts having found nothing of concern.

They settled into their duty once more, one due to be replaced soon so they could get some rest. An eerie calm settled around them save for a near constant wind. After some time one guard looked towards the tents curiously. Had he heard something? He shook his head as he turned back to his post, most likely his replacement waking. He was proven seriously wrong moments later when a blade was slipped into a narrow gap in his neck armor, piercing the main power cable to his head, killing him without so much as a sound.

The shadows seemed to catch the guard and quietly lowered them to the ground. It then turned to the next one, its back turned as well. So intent on threats from the outside that they never thought to think to look inward for an enemy. The next guard went down with the same ease as the first but the last must have heard or sensed something because they suddenly turned around.

"Intruder in the camp!" They cried, but it was too late the intruder had closed the gap between them. As the guard brought their weapon up to bare the intruder shoved their blade into their neck severing the power cable. They then spun around to face the tents, a part of their mind briefly wondered if the remaining part member was a heavy sleeper.

Standing before the tent holding a steel cable was a light blue and emerald mechanism. With a graceful air she stood at eleven feet tall or twelve and a half if one counted the horns from her antelope like head. Her armor was adorned with jewels around the base of her neck almost as if she were wearing a necklace. She sported a scowl, optics glowing fiercely. It was safe to assume that she was not happy about this intrusion.

"Seeing as the other two are not here, I can safely assume you've killed them as well." Her voice was in the higher frequencies with brassy tones. The other mech said nothing as an amber visor slid down to cover their face. "I must be close then. Let's see how well Apollux does without his right hand." She flipped her wrist and the cable whipped out, blades appearing along its length in mid air.

The other mech jumped out of the way, barely able to avoid being hit. While whips were wonderful weapons in the proper hands, their downfall was that the opponent had to be at range. The grey femme moved into to close the gap, if she could get into arms reach she'd have the advantage. She jumped out of the way of another blow though this one was able to leave a sizable scratch. The intruding femme gripped the knife that was still in her hand and tossed it at the taller mech aiming to disable the shoulder joint of the whip arm.

The knife was easily knocked out of the air by the whip but was enough of a distraction that the would be assassin could close the gap. Unnoticed by either fighter the air began to shimmer like heat waves coming off the desert sand. It glimmered and rippled, coalescing until it became a rift; an opening to different dimensions and times. While not unheard of on this world they were rarely seen as most rifts opened in remote locations or closed too quickly after closing.

It was only after the rift was fully formed that either femme took notice of the rift. Both were sporting injuries now but nothing as of yet fatal. There was a small moment of pause as both combatants looked at each other seemingly getting the same idea at the same time. Throw the other into the rift. It quickly became a struggle of who could over the power the other first.

It was the grey femme who lost. Her opponent had thought that perhaps she could take out the assassin with just her strength and skill but it was now clear that a little bit more was needed. The whip suddenly moved seemingly of its own accord snaking its way around the assassin's legs and up her torso. Mentally the femme cursed as the whip tangled around her arms, pulling them to her sides no matter how hard she fought. It was folly to think she could have killed the Magus before she resorted to magic.

With a sneer, the blue and green mech picked up their now captured foe and carried them over to the rift. They struggled against their bonds but it didn't faze the other at all. "You waste your energy. Your fate has already been decided. I would kill you instead but you have a habit of coming back from the dead." She had reached the rift by this point; it was shimmering and rippling once more, on the verge of collapse. There was little the grey femme could do as she was unceremoniously tossed into the rift, the whip falling loose so that its owner might keep it. By the time the attempted assassin was falling back to the ground, the rift had closed.


End file.
